La Sombra Guerrera de Akatsuki
by Kurayami no Kurai
Summary: Despreciado y rechazado a causa de su gemelo Menma, Naruto abandona Konoha con ayuda de Obito para vengarse de la aldea que le arrebató aquello que era suyo por derecho propio.


Primero que nada, éste fic está inspirado en 'Kuroi no Unmei' de Kurai-sho pero no será parecido excepto por un par de detalle, cabe aclarar que será la versión oscura de 'Uzumaki Naruto: El Guardián de los Bijū'. Entre otras cosas será un harem y sí, aquí estará Hinata dentro pero no se acostumbren porque será la única excepción.

En fin, creo que eso es todo (mientras habla un joven pelinegro aparece detrás suyo con un ramo de rosas y un letrero que dice "No le digan que estoy aquí"). Así que... ¡A leer se ha dicho! (voltea de imprevisto y se sobresalta antes de lanzar una poderosa patada que lo envía directo al techo antes de caer al suelo.)

Eso fue cruel, Kura-chan (expresa el pelinegro mientras se arrastra hacia la autora que finalmente reacciona y corre hacia él para acomodar su cabeza en sus piernas.)

Etto... Los veo luego y disfruten este cuarto prólogo en tanto me encargo de cierto asunto (la pantalla se oscurece para dar paso al inicio)

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, de ser mío Jiraiya y Tendō Pain seguirían vivos T_T

_—Eso es mío— _Personaje hablando

_(—Eso es mío—) _Personaje pensando

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Los días se habían hecho muy largos debido a la reconstrucción que Konoha estaba experimentando desde que Kyūbi fue invocado en medio de la aldea por un hombre de extraña máscara naranja, nadie parecía tener esperanza al ver como el controlado Bijū barría todo a su paso hasta que el Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, se hizo presente para transportarse junto al Kitsune mediante el Hiraishin no Jutsu hasta un punto alejado de Konoha en donde se encargó de dividir al Kyūbi en dos partes y sellarlas en dos recién nacidos para morir poco después. Fue entonces que su antecesor el Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, apareció en el sitio flanqueado por un par de ninjas ANBU con máscaras de perro y gato que alzaron a la pareja de bebés mientras el Sandaime se acercaba al cuerpo de Minato que estaba acompañado por una mujer pelirroja, grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que dicha persona aún seguía viva pero muy débil por lo cual se dirigió veloz con ella al Hospital seguido de sus guardaespaldas y los pequeños para que fuesen atendidos.

Justo al día siguiente de la tragedia se convocó una reunión para decidir el destino que tendrían ambos jinchūriki, el mayor era rubio con tres marcas en cada mejilla mientras el menor tenía cabello rojo y las mismas marcas, los civiles presentes no dejaban de mirarlos con odio al tiempo que murmuraron entre sí. Finalmente el Sandaime Hokage, hizo acto de presencia en el lugar y todos los reunidos se callaron mientras veían como el líder actual tomó asiento y los miembros del Consejo le imitaron.

_—Bien, primero que nada. ¿Puedo saber por qué estamos reunidos?— _Preguntó Sarutobi viendo a cada uno de los presentes hasta que un infortunado civil habló primero.

_—¡Hokage-sama! ¡Es imperativo que mate a los demonios que están presentes o Konoha sufrirá otra catástrofe como ayer!—_ Tan pronto terminó su petición los demás civiles comenzaron a gritar apoyando la idea. Por su parte el sector ninja, si bien tuvieron pérdidas considerables, se mantenían calmados en su mayoría, ya que sí podían apreciar la diferencia que había entre carcelero y prisionero. Los gritos y protestas siguieron inundando el sitio hasta que un frío y denso instinto asesino se hizo notar y voltearon para ver al Hokage creyendo que era suyo, sin embargo éste se hallaba tranquilo fumando su pipa con los ojos fijos en la puerta e instintivamente los presentes hicieron lo mismo encontrándose con una maltrecha pelirroja de nombre Uzumaki Kushina, quien tenía su cabello alzado en nueve mechones atemorizando a los civiles.

_—¿Qué sucede aquí, ttebane? ¿Y qué pretenden hacer con mi hijo?—_ Exclamó la furiosa Uzumaki señalando al bebé pelirrojo que se hallaba en brazos del ANBU con máscara de gato e ignorando al pequeño rubio protegido por el ANBU de máscara canina. —_¡Quiero que me entreguen a Uzumaki Menma ahora mismo o terminaré lo que el Kyūbi empezó anoche!—_

_—Espera Kushina, ¿qué hay del chico rubio?— _Cuestionó Sarutobi confundido por el actuar de la pelirroja. _—Él también es tu hijo y hermano mayor de Menma—_

_—¡Ese monstruo no es mi hijo, dattebane! El único que lleva mis genes es Menma-chan, por mí pueden matarlo si desean, después de todo es un bastardo Namikaze—_ Fueron las crueles palabras de la Uzumaki que tomó al bebé pelirrojo en sus brazos para abandonar el lugar mientras todos la veían impactados. Hasta el propio Danzō, que sugirió utilizar a ambos jinchūriki como armas para sus oscuros propósitos, terminó sorprendido por la frialdad que mostró la antigua jinchūriki al expresarse de Naruto.

Poco a poco la incredulidad comenzó a apoderarse de los líderes de clanes y el Hokage al ver claramente el desprecio del cual hizo gala la viuda del Yondaime Hokage cuando habló del jinchūriki mayor e inmediatamente Sarutobi ordenó la salida de los civiles para discutir el futuro que tendría Naruto al ser el último Namikaze ya que se le había negado el apellido Uzumaki.

_—¡Es increíble lo que acaba de pasar! ¿Desde cuándo Kushina odia tanto a Minato?—_ Quien preguntó eso fue una mujer castaña de rasgos caninos y marcas rojas en las mejillas simulando colmillos. —_Creí que ambos se amaban y por eso se habían casado—_

_—Te equivocas, Tsume— _Expresó una bella azabache de ojos negros como carbón llamando la atención de todos. _—Kushina jamás amó a Minato, lo suyo fue un matrimonio por conveniencia. Ella estaba enamorada de otro pero Minato si la amó a ella— _Ante tales palabras el silencio inundó el salón, silencio que fue roto.

_—Lamentablemente, Mikoto-san tiene razón— _Dijo Sarutobi con las manos cruzadas frente a su rostro. —_Fue una boda orquestada para estrechar lazos entre Konoha y el Clan Uzumaki, pero esto no es lo que debemos discutir. ¿Qué haremos con Naruto-kun?—_ Preguntó con la mirada fija en los líderes de Clanes.

_—Lo recomendable sería que el chico sea adoptado por alguien de confianza y que haya sido muy cercana al Yondaime— _Musitó el líder del Clan Aburame en tanto los demás se quedaron pensando en la propuesta de Shibi. Fue entonces que una nueva discusión se armó en el lugar mientras Sarutobi y algunos ANBU ocultos suspiraron por su actitud.

_—Hokage-sama, me ofrezco para cuidar de Namikaze Naruto en honor a Minato-sensei— _Dijo el ANBU con máscara de perro quien tenía en brazos al mencionado haciendo que el Sandaime pensara en semejante proposición por parte del shinobi.

_—Está bien, Inu— _Respondió Sarutobi. _—A partir de ahora, Naruto estará bajo tu cuidado pero no llevará el apellido Namikaze. Será Hatake Naruto para el resto de la aldea hasta que tenga por lo menos el rango Chūnin, ¿he sido claro?— _Ante esa pregunta todos asintieron. _—Entonces es un hecho,pueden retirarse—_ Pronto cada uno de los miembros del Consejo Ninja se retiró dejando solo al Sandaime en el lugar. _—Kakashi, por favor cuida de Naruto— _Expresó Hiruzen antes de que el mencionado abandonara el salón. _(—Kushina, espero que recapacites y entiendas que no tienes sólo un hijo sino dos, antes de que pueda pasar algo que te haga arrepentirte—)_ Fueron los pensamientos del Sandaime al encender su pipa y contemplar el rostro de su fallecido sucesor.

* * *

><p>Ya te había dicho antes que dejaras de aparecer detrás mío (expresa un poco molesta mientras cura los golpes que le ocasionó) Sabes que me pongo nerviosa y no reacciono bien.<p>

Lo siento, ¿pero no deberías atender a tus lectores? (Indica la pantalla con un gesto de cabeza en tanto reprime un gruñido de dolor a lo que la autora suspira)

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque la actitud de Kushina deja mucho que desear pero es parte importante de la historia que planeo desarrollar. ¡Nos vemos luego! (la pantalla vuelve a ponerle oscura mientras retoma las atenciones médicas)


End file.
